Hujan Senja Itu
by Ruru Fausha
Summary: Apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu pada temanku sendiri! Tapi... Entah mengapa aku benar-benar yakin ini... Kecemburuan. -Fanfic pertama di fandom ini! request dr temen hehe. SasuSaku. gaje. AU. OOC. ancur. RnR?-


hehehe halo! saya baru pertama bikin fanfic di fandom ini..ini juga karena dapet request dari temen saya -_-v

Warning! OOC, AU, gaje, nggak mutu, dll dsb dst xD

Don't Like Don't Read!

Mind to RnR? :D

~Dedicated to Lala~

* * *

DISCLAIMER: pokoknya Naruto dkk bukan punya saia :(

* * *

**Hujan Senja Itu**

-Chapter 1-

Sakit. Perih. Pilu. Rasa itu menusuk hatiku. Menyesakkan dadaku. Membuat kelenjar air mataku memanas dan siap melakukan keahliannya. Kalau saja aku lupa bahwa diriku sekarang sedang berada dalam ruang kelas, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Kutarik nafas dan menyunggingkan senyum separuh hati.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Ya Tuhan! Hinata temanku! Apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu pada temanku sendiri! Tapi... Entah mengapa aku benar-benar yakin ini... _Kecemburuan_.

**-XxxxX-**

Haduh. Matematika. Musuh bebuyutanku sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku benar-benar malas memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang sudah mulai cuap-cuap ria setelah kami menjawab salamnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kulirik sekilas seseorang yang membuatku merasa kacau dan tidak karuan selama beberapa hari ini, Sasuke.

Dia, seperti biasa, bersikap santai dan dingin, namun dan agak kekanak-kanakan juga. Meributkan sesuatu dengan Naruto. Lucu. Senyumku merekah melihat keceriaannya. _Oh Tuhan_. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa tetap bahagia seperti itu. Dan aku meraba dadaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Kuhela nafas.

Bell istirahatpun berbunyi. Seperti biasa, saat istirahat aku selalu bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka bisa dibilang, adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Tak lupa si tengil Ino. Cewek yang paling gila dan gokil di kelasku.

Aku duduk dengan hati-hati di bangku depan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis sekali padaku. Aku jadi pusing saking senangnya. Kubalas senyumannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Wah, sialan! Pulsa gue tinggal dua ribu perak, bro! Kurang ajar nih operatornya!" tanpa hujan tanpa angin, Ino langsung nyolot dan marah-marah tak jelas sendiri. Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto bertukar pandang geli.

"Haduh Ino, biasa aja napa. Cuman pulsa doang, beli lagi bisa kan?" aku menahan tawa.

"Beli lagi jidat lo! Tanggal tua neng!" Ino menggetok dahiku tanpa permisi.

"Aduh! Sial lo No!" umpatku sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Heh, jangan asal getok pala orang dong No! Sakit tau!" Hugo pura-pura menempeleng Ino.

Euforia melandaku. Sasuke membela diriku! Aih, senangnyaaa! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Ih ngapain sih lo! Yang gue getok kan Sakura, bukan eloo... Apa urusann loo?" Ino masih nyolot. Aku hanya bisa meringis lagi.

"Eh, emang gue nggak boleh belain temen? Nggak kaya elo tuh, ngasal aja getok pala Sakura, nggak minta maaf lagi!" balas Sasuke rada jengkel.

"Heiiittt, udah-udah! Jangan pada ribuuuutt! Gue nggak kenapa-kenapa kok!" seruku di tengah percekcokan tadi. Naruto malah dengan santainya memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Huh, untung ada Sakura. Kalo enggak udah gue mutilasi lo!" sahut Ino sok.

"Halaaaaah, elo ngiris bawang aja kagak bener, gimana mau mutilasi?" balas Sasuke pedas di sambut tawaku dan Naruto yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan.

"Haduh elo berduaaaa! Gua masukin ke kandang singa juga kalo enggak pada berhenti berantem!" seruku tersedak tawa. Bibir Ino manyun.

"Huahahahahaha!" Tawaku makin menggila. Naruto ikutan tersedak karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Sarap lo pade.." Ino mengelus dada.

Aku sedang mengunyah sebatang coklat di bangku dekat lapangan basket saat Sasuke yang entah dari mana datang dan hampir saja membuatku jantungan.

"Sakuraaaaa sayaaaaangggg...!"

Glek. Kutelan sebongkah coklat yang masih utuh di kerongkonganku. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Uhuk uhuukk..!" Aku terbatuk hebat karena coklat tadi nyangkut di kerongkonganku.

"Eeehh? Sakura, kenapa lo?" Sasuke sedikit panik melihatku melotot seperti itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku memuntahkan sebongkah coklat sial yang tadi hampir membunuhku.

"**LO GILA APA GIMANA SEH?** Hampir mati nih gue!" ku sembur Sasuke habis-habisan. Sasuke meringis menyesal.

"Huh, kurang ajar lo," ucapku kesal. Sasuke duduk di sampingku dan memegang bahuku.

"Sori, Sakura. Gue kan nggak tahu," raut Sasuke sekarang terlihat sedih.

Pikiranku seketika kacau tak karuan. Aku memandangnya, mungkin dengan mulut yang sedikit membuka karena bengong dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Namun segera kukuasai diriku kembali.

"Iya deh, engga apa-apa. Syukur gue tadi nggak mati," kupelototi dia sambil cemberut.

Sasuke malah tersenyum lebar sekali, "Hihi, lucu banget sih lo kalo lagi gitu!" ia mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Hei!" kuhantam bahunya pelan. "Sakit tau!" aku mengelus pipiku yang agak memerah gara-gara Sasuke tadi.

"Hehehehe, elo tuh nggemessiiin banget siih Sakuraaaa-chaaan.." aku tersenyum manis, hatiku berbunga-bunga sekali.

Aku berharap ia memujiku lebih dari itu. Hahaha. Harapan konyol. Aku tahu ia takkan pernah melakukannya.

Aku berdeham. "Emang mau ngapain sih lo tiba-tiba muncul dan bikin gue hampir hilang nyawa gini?" kataku sinis. Dia menepuk dahinya.

"Hampir lupa malahan gue, nih, gue mau ngundangin lo ke pesta ulang tahun gue," dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru dari saku celananya.

Oh, iya. Aku juga teringat. 3 hari lagi memang ulang tahun Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, tentu saja aku sudah mempersiapkan kado spesial untuknya jauh-jauh hari.

"Gue di undang?" aku mencibir. Dia tertawa, dan malah membuatnya kelihatan semakin manis. _Oh my..._

"Pastilah elo gue undang! Wajib kalii... Lo kan sahabat gue yang paling gue sayaang!" dia kembali tertawa.

Jantungku meledak. Tak terbayangkan bahagianya aku saat dia berkata seperti itu. Mungkin hanya sebuah perkataan sepele bagi orang lain, tapi untukku, itu cukup untuk membuatku terbang dan menari di atas awan.

Lalu suara Sasuke menyadarkanku, "Jadi lo dateng kan, Sakura-chan?" Aku buru-buru mengangguk.

"Yap, tenang aja, gue pasti dateng buat elo. Hahaha," jantungku masih belum normal detaknya.

"Sip! Love you full deh, Sakura-chaaan!" ia mencubit kedua pipiku lagi.

"Arrrggghhh, Sasukeeee!"

* * *

yeah chapter 1 selesai~~

maaf yaa kalo jelek (emang) :(

saia ngga begitu paham seluk beluk naruto sih *nangis di pojokan*

dilanjutin nggak ya kira-kira? *digampar lala*

wkwkwk besok deh liat-liat yaaa :DD *dilempar bata*

thanks~ :D


End file.
